memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Movie
A movie (also referred to as a motion picture or film) is a sequence of images, originally engineered by the Human civilization of planet Earth to be arranged on a celluloid strip, projected with sufficient speed to create the illusion of one, solid, moving picture. Originally without audio and in "black-and-white" format, movies later on became colorized with enhanced, stereo sound and three dimensional projection. The theatre/cinema venue may be indoors or outdoors. ( }}) History 20th century Motion picture technology was created in the early 20th century, and quickly became a premiere form of entertainment. ( ) In the 1950s, Bovrille directed Trail of the Mohicans. He later directed a Hollywood movie about ancient Rome, and filmed a chase down a California freeway by chariots driven by time travelers James T. Kirk and Professor . ( ) Roberta Lincoln was an avid watcher of films, and often referred to current movies during her adventures with Gary Seven and Isis. ( ) Early in their partnership, Seven informed Lincoln that spies only lived glamorous lives in the movies. ( ) 22nd century Movie night was a popular event aboard the Earth Starfleet starship ''Enterprise'' in the 2150s. ( , et.al.) In this century, films depicting World War III were common. ( ) 23rd century (The illusion of) Commodore Mendez remarked that a courtroom is not where a "movie" is to be used as evidence. His objection was overruled and the exhibit was admissible for trial. ( ) Productions continued to be made in the 2260s. Nuri Jakarz owned N-J Film Effects Studio, a facility for creating special effects. The studio had a video editor capable of electronically merging and masking video. Kept at the studio were tabletop-sized miniatures of the underwater city of Lokauruk and the Lost City of Abdar. The productions which used those miniatures were familiar to James T. Kirk in 2266. ( ) Movies played a large role in the life of crewmember Minnie Moskowitz. The Wizard of Oz and Singin' in the Rain were a particular favorites of hers. ( ) In 2269, James T. Kirk directed a movie during his second shore leave on the Amusement Park Planet. He was aided by animatronic simulations of famous directors Sergei Eisenstein, D.W. Griffith, and Erich von Stroheim. Keeping in character with them, Kirk wore a beret, silk scarf and jodhpurs. There were sets, actors and even animals in the production. A Starfleet priority call ended the fantasy prematurely, but he wondered how the final film would have turned out. ( ) David Rabin was a fan of many old movies and movie genres, including Westerns (particularly those with actor John Wayne) and martial arts films. A particular favorite, given his desert background, was Lawrence of Arabia. Leonard McCoy shared a love of Western films with Rabin. ( }}) 24th century Tom Paris was a fan of science fiction and horror films of the mid-20th century. Among his favorites were Bride of the Corpse and a series of short episodic films featuring the character Captain Proton. ( ) The Ferengi had a type of movie. ( ) Nog enjoyed watching The Searchers and Shane when he briefly lived in Vic Fontaine's holosuite program. ( ) Appendices ''Star Trek'' movies There have been thirteen Star Trek movies produced so far based on the Original Series and The Next Generation. The first Star Trek movie was released in 1979 and the latest in 2016. All of them except the final entry Star Trek Beyond have novelizations based on their scripts, and many have had comic book adaptations. ''The Original Series'' * Star Trek: The Motion Picture * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * In the Kelvin timeline: ** ''Star Trek'' (2009) ** Star Trek Into Darkness ** Star Trek Beyond ''The Next Generation'' * Star Trek Generations * Star Trek: First Contact * Star Trek: Insurrection * Star Trek Nemesis Connections External links * * * category:media lists category:entertainment